


Pizza Desu!

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Sure If This Can Be A Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: “This is pizza delivery. Thank you for waiting! Here’s your pi—Huh?”





	Pizza Desu!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that. I know the title is cringey.

Sprawled across the sofa was Kim Jongdae. It was a lazy Sunday and the only reason why Jongdae declined Baekhyun’s invitation of coming over to his private swimming pool was because he simply couldn’t stand being exposed in the open, with _no clothes_ on, surrounded by lunatics.

Jongdae was never one to hang out too often in the first place. He was too busy collecting limited edition Blue-Ray DVD of his favorite anime series to give a damn about what a young boy in his age should be doing—like going to parties, having sex and all instead of locking himself up in his room for nearly 24/7. He didn’t remember when the last time he’d seen the sunlight. Maybe it was over three weeks ago when he went out to do grocery shopping and he boxed himself up again with the snacks after that.

His parents worked overseas so Jongdae couldn’t remember their faces well. They were also filthy rich to the point of not knowing where or how to spend their money anymore. They were well aware of Jongdae’s money-sucking hobbies and didn’t really mind it—heck, they even facilitated him—because that was the only way they could show their love towards their only son. Money was never big of a deal for the Kim’s family.

A perfect alibi to blame for Jongdae’s introverted personality.

The television soon bored Jongdae. Sunday meant none of his favorite anime series was going to be aired. He’d watched everything related to his favorite anime series including OVAs, trailers, live events and inconsequential fanmade crack videos. For the first time in years, Kim Jongdae had absolutely nothing to do. He was certain his small group of friends (Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun and Yixing) would snort-laugh at him if they were to find out about this—and Baekhyun would probably be the first and loudest one to do that. He scrunched his nose in distaste at the bitter thoughts.

By the time it hit 7 PM, he’d already turn the television off. It was strange that he didn’t feel hungry even though he knew there were still some leftovers inside the fridge and he usually couldn’t say no to kimbap. He could always eat even though he wasn’t hungry but he was too lazy to get up and get the plates. Besides, he only realized it now that spacing out was so much of a fun. The day went on slowly, he thought to himself, or was it only for him who apparently had nothing to do at all?

Jongdae’s house was always so eerily quiet so when someone rang the doorbell, Jongdae was startled out of his skin. He rushed up to the front door, cursing under his breath as he opened the door none too gently. The young man standing behind it was certainly not one Jongdae’s expected. Aside from the fact that he looked too cute to be a pizza delivery boy, he most definitely _didn’t_ order pizza.

“This is pizza delivery. Thank you for waiting! Here’s your pi—Huh?”

Jongdae waited.

“Am I hitting the wrong doorbell?”

A pause.

“I’m very sorry,” The young man bowed, embarrassed.

Jongdae watched as the young man fumbled with the boxes of pizza in his hands while trying bow and keep the balance at the same time. He was very amused by the time the man had straightened his back and turned to leave until he forgot that he actually thought the man was quite attractive. Thanks to his skillful, cunning eyes though that he got the chance to see the nametag pinned in one corner of his uniform.

“Wait, Minseok,” he half-laughingly called out and the man horridly stopped in his tracks.

“Y-Yes?”

Jongdae could see Minseok’s shoulders shake as he spoke.

“Can you give _those_ to me?” he mused, nodding at the boxes in the other’s hands.

“B-But…” Minseok croaked, face had turned a shade redder than before.

Jongdae shook his head. “I’ll pay,”

A smaller part of his inner self kept chanting that _‘This is wrong! You’re both dudes!’_  It was unlikely that he had any other intentions other than to satisfy his sudden hunger but he chose to ignore it and did what his heart told him to do instead which was to invite Minseok in to his house.

“It’s not about money…” Minseok trailed off, eyes darting anywhere but to Jondae’s direction.

Jongdae sighed. Neither of them realized that there was a rumbling sound of thunder in the distance and the sky had turned really dark. It was until tiny droplets of water started to fall that Minseok squawked and Jongdae had to laugh because he found another reason for Minseok to get into the house—when it was just him wanting the smaller man to stay, really.

“I hope they like it wet, the pizza!” Jongdae raised an eyebrow and let out another fit of laughter before turning around. He was about to stutter back in to his house when a loud yell stopped him.

“Fine!”

Minseok had turned around completely to face Jongdae and he quickly regretted it because the boy was letting out another amused laugh and he kind of wanted to drown in his own tears for coming to the wrong house in the first place. Couldn’t help it, though, he was new to this job, he thought to himself as he begrudgingly stood in the threshold. Jongdae had wondered off to the kitchen to get him something to drink. It frustrated him when he couldn’t find any valid reason why he felt comfortable to be inside the house.

“How do you like this place?”

_It’s huge. Awesome._

“What are you waiting for? Come in!”

_Yes but—_

Jongdae was back with two glasses of coke in his hands. “I won’t do anything to you, if that’s what makes you holding back,”

_No, no, it’s not that—_

“Hey, Minseok?”

_No, don’t call my name._

Minseok stood there like a statue and Jongdae had to wave his hands in front of the smaller man’s face. He frowned when Minseok didn’t respond so he leaned close until their faces were only inches apart. It took a few seconds until Minseok’s eyes met in the middle and he jumped back almost immediately and hit his head against the doorframe.

He expected Jongdae to laugh his ass off but he didn’t hear any sign of laughter. When he opened his eyes, he found Jongdae’s outstretched hand and took it. There was a sudden realization came upon Jongdae’s face and Minseok was suddenly become very aware of their hands. They were fucking holding hands, Minseok’s thoughts had completely gone frantic and he was a whole lot more than nervous.

“Ah!” he nearly jumped out of his skin when Jongdae suddenly exclaimed, “I almost forgot! I’m Kim Jongdae. Pleasure to meet you, Minseok.”

Minseok’s heartrate had calmed down a little bit and he was deep in thought when he saw Jongdae’s blinding smile that perhaps making mistake wasn’t that bad and he probably would have to memorize the residence and of course, the way to Jongdae’s house (probably into his heart as well).


End file.
